Choosing Our Destiny
by ExAura
Summary: What would happen if Aang wasn't the avatar, but someone a little closer to the enemy? And what if she was Zuko's best friend, who he'd had a crush on since forever? The only canon character who won't appear in the story is Aang. All others will.


**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA :( **

A girl with long, dark hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon was sitting at her desk in the Fire Nation School. She had big, typically Fire Nation gold eyes, and was very pretty. Her name was Reia. She was bored, because her teacher was talking about the history of the Fire Nation, but she'd heard it all before. All she really wanted was to get home and to firebending class, her teacher had something important to tell her, and she was itching to find out just what it was. But this class was taking _forever._ At last, the bell rung, and Reia was free.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Reia's POV **

Thank Agni, we've finally been dismissed. I honestly thought that dumb class would never end. My eyes scanned the courtyard for my best friend, Zuko, but were blocked by an **Insufferable Jerk.**

"Hey, gorgeous." The Insufferable Jerk (also known as Kumar) crooned. I don't doubt you've heard of him, most people have. Taller than a mooselion, an unfortunately bulky frame and an arrogant smirk constantly plastered on his face? Ring any bells yet? The Insufferable Jerk is one of these kids who's always been attractive and as a result, knows it. It's not like he can miss this fact, what, with half of the school's **floozies** consistently trailing along after him. If you cut open these floozie's heads, I'm sure you'd be greeted with an empty cavity, they're obviously absolute boneheads.

Although, there are a bunch of floozies who like to follow Prince Zuko around. Yes, _my _Prince Zuko. **Best friend **Prince Zuko, not... the other version of the word "my". I suppose at least these floozies have some sort of taste, Zuko isn't exactly _unattractive_ if you know what I mean. _  
><em>

"Get lost, Kumar." I spat. But of course, insufferable jerks never listen, and this one was no exception. A heavy (and most unwanted) arm was laid around my shoulder. I gave a disgusted snort and pushed it off. "Can't you take a hint?"

"Aww, don't be that way, babe." He said, stepping in front of me and pulling me in by the waist. Gah! This floozy needs to go and find some of his floozy fangirls to slut around with.

"Leave her alone, Kumar." The voice said. Insufferable Jerk's grip released me, and I spun around to see an absoultely **furious** Zuko standing there. He looked more mad than I'd ever seen him, he even had sparks coming off the tips of his fingers. Zuko's little floozies sighed in adoration. I puked at the floozies.

"Come to protect your little girlfriend, have you?" Insufferable Jerk sneered. Zuko and I both offered various shouts of protest at this statement. Insufferable Jerk just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I know, she knows, and you know she wants me." Insufferable Jerk then walked off, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Zuko." I told him, a smile on my face. Zuko returned the smile weakly. He didn't seem like himself, and I've known him long enough to realize something was wrong. I stopped walking and stared at him. "Are you ok?" I asked, concerned. He frowned at me.

"It's just… I couldn't stand seeing that freak act like that and think he could get away with it." He said, his fists balling up. "It just made me feel… ugh! I wanted to kill him! And I would, if I'd got the chance." He shouted the last bit. Did Zuko really care that much about me? Best Friend Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation? He couldn't, why would he? He's royalty and I'm, well... me.

Although, by the look on his face, that's not the only thing on his mind. There's still something he's not telling me.

"Look, we all know he's an idiot, but there's nothing we can do about people like that. Is that really the only problem?" I asked him cautiously.

"I have my first war meeting tonight, and I'm just feeling nervous about that. Azula's been giving me heaps about it, saying I'll make a fool of myself, that sort of thing. " He finally said. Oh Agni, I can understand why he's nervous. I'd be more than nervous if I had to spend an hour in a room with the scariest men in the Fire Nation. Not to mention his father is absolutely _bonkers._

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just don't be rude or anything, and I don't think you should have a problem. Ignore Azula, she's probably just feeling exceptionally bitchy." I told him. He gave me a small smile, and hugged me quickly. He's not a really touchy-feely person, so I reckon a hug, even a quick one, is a good accomplishment.

He has a really nice smell, too…

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

As soon as I got home, I changed into a red midriff and a pair of red baggy pants. I always bend in this, it's comfortable. I took out my ribbon and changed it for just a normal hair tie. As soon as I was done, I dashed out into the courtyard at the back of my house, where my fire bending teacher, Master Rizon, was sitting with a solemn look on his face. This doesn't look good. Maybe the news isn't so fabulous as I was expecting it to be.

"Master Rizon." I said, bowing in respect.

"Ah, Reia. I'm sure you have been anticipating the information I am about to tell you. But you must know, it should not be taken lightly." He told me. "You must promise me to be as mature as you can about this, and to accept it is a part of who you are. I'm sure you know Avatar Roku disappeared over a hundred years ago..."

I nodded, slightly confused. What does this have to do with anything

"Reia.. I am sorry... you are the next reincarnation of the Avatar."

**What.**

My hand shot out to grab the large rock beside me as I felt my body sway dangerously.

"You must understand what this means. It is up to you to stop Firelord Ozai and the war, and bring balance to the world. It is your task to master the four elements and attack the firenation when the time is right. You will have to leave your home in order to find teachers, and many of your friends will view you as a traitor." Master Rizon continued.

I felt sick to my stomach, and slid down the side of the rock into a crouching position. I felt tears prickling at the back of my eyes, but I wouldn't cry. I couldn't. Everything was going to be different now... everything I'd ever known would be gone. Not to mention the unimaginable responsibility that was being forced on me. There was absolutely _no way _I would ever bring down a whole nation on my own. Not a chance.

"I really recommend you don't tell anyone from home about this, especially Prince Zuko. I understand your friendship with him, but he cannot be trusted, not with his position." Master Rizon said, a pitying look in his eyes. I shook my head. I couldn't. Zuko would understand… Zuko, who'd been willing to get expelled from school just so he could beat up a guy who'd tried to kiss me. Who'd hugged me after school, when he never hugs anyone. He wouldn't not be my friend, just because I was the avatar. Wouldn't he? I couldn't just leave without telling anyone!

Master Rizon left, leaving me alone in the courtyard to think. I quickly made up a plan in my head. I'd stay here for 2 more days, and then leave for the Southern Water Tribes. I'd learn water bending first. And when I left, the only person who would know about me would be Zuko. Maybe he'd even come along. He loves adventure, and this would be the biggest one yet. But would he be willing to leave home for me? Maybe not... I wouldn't tell my parents, Dad would never understand. He's a bigwig in the military, he'd never keep his mouth shut.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

As soon as I woke up the following morning, I got dressed into a red halter neck half top and a long red skirt. I left my long, dark hair loose with the top half tied up in a little top knot fixed in place with a flame hairpiece. I decided to leave for the fire nation palace, I had to see Zuko.

When I got there, I didn't bother to knock on the front door, everyone knew me well enough, anyway. I marched straight in. I was walking down a corridor to Zuko's room when I heard lots of noise coming from the room where Agni Kai's took place. Judging by the amount of noise that was coming from the room, this was no ordinary Agni Kai. I decided to investigate. Anyway, if it were an important one, Zuko would be in there anyway. There'd be no point going to his room.

I pushed open the doors and walked into the room. As soon as I saw who was on that stage, I could've cried. Zuko was kneeling before his father, pleading to not have to fight him. I rushed over to Zuko's uncle, General Iroh.

"What's going on?" I asked, breathlessly. Iroh gave me a hopeless expression.

"Zuko spoke out of place at the war meeting last night, so his father challenged him to an Agni Kai. If he doesn't fight, he will be banished. But who could fight their father?" Iroh looked awful. "I wish I could stop this some how…" He continued.

"What do you mean 'wish'? We have to do something! We have to stop this!" I yelled. I rushed towards the stage, but was pushed back by guards. I just wanted to hug him, to tell him everything would be ok. But I can't. Ozai was commanding Zuko to get up and fight, but he wouldn't. I suddenly felt a wave of hatred for Ozai. _How could he do this to his own son? _

I managed to fight my way to the front of the crowd again. I was right next to the stage. A few guards rushed over. But before they reached me, I managed to speak.

"STOP!" I screamed. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Ozai and Zuko looked at me, Zuko's eyes were filled with tears. Something in the way he looked at me was begging me to leave the room. But I could never abandon him. I felt sparks coming from my fingers.

"Be silent, little girl! You don't know what you're talking about!" Ozai yelled. Zuko looked at me pleadingly, telling me to leave him, telling me that there was nothing I could do. It was heartbreaking. I was pushed back by guards, and Ozai returned to yelling at Zuko. Zuko still wouldn't fight, and Ozai began to see red. A big, blue flame grew around his hand, and I recognized it to be the hottest flame possible.

"Prince Zuko, you have been banished from the Fire Nation for treason, and will not to be allowed to return until you have captured the Avatar!" He said. Zuko stared at him in horror. No! This can't be happening! Zuko will never choose me over being allowed to return to the Fire Nation. I nearly gave myself up then and there, but Ozai drew back his hand. Then, with one tremendous punch, he hit Zuko on the right side of his face, sending him crashing down, unconscious. It was all a bit blur from there on, but I remember screaming Zuko's name, and General Iroh climbing up onto the stage, trying to stop Ozai from harming the unconscious teenage boy any more. Zuko was carried off.

I followed the attendents to Zuko's room, where he'd been taken, and I think I must've spent about an hour begging to be allowed in with no success. They eventually promised me they'd let me in as soon as he woke up. I thanked them, and slumped down against the wall.  
>Thinking back over that Agni Kai, I decided right then I was going to accept my destiny of destroying Ozai. And I was going to have fun doing it. I was going to make him pay for what he did to my best friend.<p>

The hours dragged by, and I'm not sure how long I spent outside that room, sitting against the wall and waiting. I fell asleep.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

After what seemed like hours, I was woken up by an attendant.

"You can see him now." She said. I stood up and followed her into the room. Zuko was lying on his bed, a bandage over his burnt eye. He looked up, and noticed me standing at the door to his room.

"Get out." He said, quietly. I was surprised. Maybe he didn't realise it was me.

"It's me, Reia. I've come to see you." I said, gently.

"I realize that. Now leave me alone. I don't want anyone to see me like this." He said. I walked over to him, and knelt down by the side of his bed.

"I'm not leaving, I've been waiting outside you're room for ages. You'll need to take that bandage off soon, so that burn can be aired." I reached over to his face, and started gently unwinding the bandage. He let me. The bandage was fully off now, and I gasped. Around his eye, going as far as his ear, was a big, red burn. It looked deep, it was obvious it was going to scar. His eyes widened at my reaction.

"Is it that bad?" He whispered. I practically attacked him then, giving him the biggest hug possible. He pushed me off and jumped out of bed to look in the mirror. He took one look at himself and started grabbing for the bandage again, wanting to cover it up.

"GET OUT!" He yelled at me, louder than I've ever heard him. Tears sprang to my eyes, and I left the room in shock. As soon as I was out, I collapsed against the wall, sobbing. I heard crashing from inside the room, Zuko must have been throwing things around. I decided I wasn't going to leave the corridor until Zuko had me taken away be force. And now, since he's been banished, he's in no situation to do that. I was just going to have to wait until he came out.

For the second time that day I sat against the wall waiting for hours on end. I was almost ready to give up and just leave for the water tribes without telling him when the door creaked open. Zuko stepped out and looked at me apologetically. He had the bandage over his eye, and he'd taken his crown off, leaving his hair in a messy mop on his head. His hair looked good like that, he should do it more often. He sighed.

"Come in." I got up and followed him in the room.

He closed the door behind us.

"I'm sorry I got all angry like that. I just... couldn't bear it." He apologized. I nodded.

"It's ok. I would have been the same. I can't believe your father did that though... It's not right!" I said, getting worked up. Zuko looked at the ground.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said, quietly. I nodded again; I can understand why. He continued. "I need to ask you something. You're my best friend in the whole world, Reia. And you don't have to say yes to this, I can understand if you won't want to be seen anywhere with me while I look like this... but it would really mean a lot to me if you came with me to search for the Avatar." He asked shyly, giving me a little sideways glance. My legs gave way and I sunk to the floor. I shook my head and covered my face with my hands, not wanting him to see me cry. He sighed. "It's ok... I understand. It was stupid of me to ask. Who'd want to be seen with me anyway..."

"No, you don't understand!" I shouted. "I want to come with you, I really do! You're my best friend. But that's not the reason I can't come." My lower lip trembled, and Zuko looked confused. "I'm the Avatar." I whispered. He gasped, shocked, and started shaking his head.

"No.. Reia, you can't be! This is bad, this is very, very bad." He said, still shaking his head.

"Please don't hand me in. Come with me to learn the four elements, so I can destroy your father. Then you'll be Fire Lord, and the world will be safe." I said.

"No! I can't! You'll never beat him; you'll be killed and I'll be thrown in prison!"

"Zuko... please... I'm going to get strong and powerful, we can do it! I need you..." I whispered the last part. He sat down on the bed. I sat next to him.

"It doesn't work that way. Do you not realise how much you're asking of me?" He asked, his hands trembling a little. He was obviously getting a little angry.

"Yet you were asking me the same thing just seconds ago!"

"It's different! I'm a Prince! I will **never **get my honour back if i join you! Or my dignity." He yelled, standing up off the bed. I stood too, my fists balling up.

"You know what, forget it! I'm sorry I told you, I should have known you'd never understand! I'm leaving." I said, and turned to the door. As quick as lightning, he gripped my arm tightly, stopping me from going.

"You know, I can't let you leave. GUARDS, I HAVE THE AVATAR!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading chapter one of Choosing Our Destiny. In this story, Aang will not come in, but we will see Katara, Sokka and Toph later. This story is just my idea of what would happen if the Avatar wasn't Aang, but Prince Zuko's best friend. I know that the Avatar being a fire bender doesn't fit in with the cycle, but let's just ignore that. <strong>

**Don't worry about the little thing in the end, this isn't the end of their relationship, just a little obstacle.  
><strong>

**Please review, and I'll update soon! **

**-Kia**


End file.
